


Anti-Hero

by 100938_Antag



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anti-Hero, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Malnutrition, Red X needs a hug, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, no identity reveal, not a doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100938_Antag/pseuds/100938_Antag
Summary: Robin and Red X's relationship has always been complicated, and with Red X's confusing morality many things come in question, like is Red X really that bad of a person?All there questions were in the back of Robin's head, until an injury forces some bonding time upon our favorite rivals.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Red X
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really do not know where I am going with this, it is 5am and I have a headache. I don't think anything super triggering happens in this chapter, just some bones breaking and blood. Honestly, when I was planning this I started projecting - which is where the whole fear of... manglement came from because my mother's fingertips got mangled in a snowblower and so they couldn't be reattached when I was a few feet away. I also have never broken a limb before so apologies for my medical ignorance.
> 
> Enough with my backstory you guys came for some random angst fanfiction and not an autobiograghy (unless...) so here we go.

I saw Professor Chang set his ray on the Teen Titans and was thrust into action as he was about to press his thumb down on the trigger. I propelled four x-shaped shurikens at his control panel and one with a rope to a pipe near the top of this hovel. The shuriken circled around the pipe and snagged onto it.

I clutched this rope and surfed through the sky to swipe the falling Robin.

Once we reached the other end of this disheveled shack we tumbled a bit but regained our footing quickly and I swiftly jumped over the railing I was clinging onto.

“I thought you didn’t like to play the hero,” Robin smirked.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t know how,” I jested, as I removed myself from one of Chang’s henchmen’s fire.

I then raced at the henchmen, and out of my peripheral vision, I saw Robin doing the same. I vaulted myself into a high jump and a jump sidekick in sync with Robin. We smashed into the henchmen and then I punched one right in the chin, and he toppled. I then repeated the process on another henchman, except square in the face.

Robin and I leaped back and landed with our back right next to each other. We then pushed out with strong back kicks.

“No, no, no!” Chang whined and slammed on his control panel.

To my shock, his ray fired - though it luckily missed the alien girl. It continuously fired the crimson ray upwards diagonally.

“Look out!” Robin warned, and I was shocked out of my observations as he grabbed me to pull me away from the ray - and we sprinted away as the ray didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. His ray practically cut his lab in half, and one half slid away into the sea.

Robin leaped down onto Chang’s control panel and he was knocked onto some crates by the force of Robin’s punch. 

“Time to get what I came for,” I announced to Robin and Chang’s barely conscious body.

“Time’s up,” I heard Raven declare as the rest of the Titans began fluttering to face me.

“Thanks for the help X,” Robin began, “but don’t think that means you can help yourself.”

“No problem kid, this should keep me going for quite a while,” I reminded them and pulled out my vial of xenothium.

“That won’t do you much good,” Robin then pulled out my belt and continued, “without this!”

I looked down in shock, and to no avail, my belt was not there at my hips.

“Better luck next time,” Robin mocked and I began walking backward - though I almost tripped.

“Not bad, kid, not bad,” I chanted and then raised my arm to smash my xenothium to induce a distracting blast when I see Chang’s hovel had begun to crack around where it was split.

One of the rocks was about to slide down and hit Robin. 

‘I guess it will be repayment’ I pondered as I dove to push him out of the way.

Shame was, I didn’t expect the rock to fall that fast.


	2. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All there really is here is some bones breaking, don't like don't read.

This can’t be happening, right? Maybe someone destroyed the rock or something? Maybe I can’t move my leg because of some other reason? Cold sweat starts to appear in my hand, but yet why should it when I feel so cold?

I decide to glance down, and it makes sense.

‘Oh God, Jesus, fuck,’ I curse in my head as I look at my right leg trapped under a piece of rubble. 

The pain seems to set in once I saw the injury, which just made things even worse. There were faint talking noises but they were drowned out by my panic, and the ringing in my ears.

‘What if it’s mangled?” I question in my head because I’ve heard that sometimes they can’t fix that and just chop it off.

I tighten my fist and try to breathe, but as everything is right now, it felt harder than normal. I attempt to focus on the talking so I can figure out what is going on.

“Raven, could you lift the rubble?” Robin inquires urgently, as he seemingly just stares at me in panic.

I hear Raven do her chant, something like “Azarath Metrion Zynthos” and the rock turns black under her control.  
She quickly hoists the rock off of me and I uncomfortably look at my leg to assess the damage. 

‘Yea… I’m fucked,’ I conclude as I look at my leg which is bending in multiple ways it should not be.

I try to push myself up with my hands but find it’s quite hard to get up without tousling up your leg a little bit and slam back down when the pain of moving it sets in.

“Don’t get up, that will only aggravate the wound further,” Robin reminds me.

“Yea, I know,” I counter with my recent experience.

Robin stares at me in judgment for a second but then seems to decide it wasn’t worth it.

A large black abyss opened up beneath me, and I fell.


End file.
